Wareware Wa School Patrol, Desu!
by AikoShikatani
Summary: Miku dkk membuat kelompok school patrol yang bertugas menangani masalah siswa-siswi sekolah mereka! apa yang terjadi? berhasilkah mereka memecahkan masalah tiap murid?


**Wareware wa, School Patrol desu!**

Story by: Aiko Shikatani

Aiko: Nya! Minna-san, Aiko balik dengan fic GaJe terbaru Aiko!

Shizuku: Ne, Shikatani-san bukanya Fic lamamu belon selesai?

Aiko:Eh, Shizuku-san kok kamu di sini mana Hiyori sama Kiri?

Shizuku: Entah mungkin ke pulau antah berantah kali?

Aiko: dan jawaban buat pertanyaan mu tadi itu… Aiko bingung! Kerja keras mikirin ide malah jadi ketemu ide baru jadi.. ya begitulah! Eh, Shizuku-san mumpung kamu di sini bacain disclamer dkk ya!

Shizuku: sip dah

**Disclamer: Sampai Aiko coba Gambar tanpa PH(penghapus) tercintanya Vocaloid bukan milik Aiko!**

**Warning: GaJe, TYPO berserakan layaknya daun kering, Humor Renyah (karna Garing mainstream), Jika terjadi kecelakaan saat membaca segera hubungi klinik tongseng di nomor: 00000xxxx,EYD ngaco**

Story (All in Normal POV)

Hari ini adalah awal tahun ajaran baru, murid-murid VocaGakuen juga bersiap-siap untuk memulai kembali kegiatan mereka.

In 2-D class

Brakk! pintu kelas dibuka oleh seorang perempuan berambut Honey Blonde yang memakai jepit dikepalanya, pita putih ukuran Jumbo juga bertengger di rambutnya yang dipotong pendek yap inilah gadis roadroller(?) kita Kagamine Rin "EH, KALIAN TAHU GAK? ADA OBRAL JERUK DI PASAR SEBELAH SEKOLAH!" kata Rin berteriak yang mampu membuat orang-orang sekelas budeg seketika! Jadi karna orang-orang di kelas budeg seketika waktu masuk di undur 6 menit, karna gurunya ikut budeg, "Rin, klo mau ngabarin Juragan Jeruk yang namanya JeJerukbelidong itu gak usah tereak kalee budeg nih kuping ane!", kata Miku sambil meggangin telinganya yag terkena teriakan Rin yang cetar membahana bagai petir dengan badai yang menyambar-nyambar(ke balik woy) "sedangkan Len masih Aja nerusin dengerin musik dengan Hpnya (bahkan mungkin sebelum tereakan maut Rin dia udah budeg duluan) di volume tertinggi, Murid lainnya hanya duduk manis dengan batin 'ini anak teriakannya lebih besar dari toa-nya jejerukbelidong'.

Teng, Tong, Teng, Tong

Bel masuk berbunyi….

Kalian pikir bel masuk itu normal? Tidak saudarah-saudarah! Bunynya mirip lagu perkawinan!

Murid-murid kelas 2-D hanya Sweatdrop dengan anggun mendengar bunyi bel itu sambil membatin 'kepala sekolahnya stress apa gara-gara dia jomblo seumur hidup?'. Kiyoteru-sensei pun memasuki ruangan kelas 2-D (dari dulu dia jadi wali kelas 2-D).

"Baiklah, Murid-murid sekalian, Hari ini adalah hari bebas berhubuny tahun ajaran baru jadi hari ini kalian bisa bebas ngapain aja, nobrol, makan, minum ngadain acara dan lain-lain terserah kalian", kat Kiyoteru-sensei sambil pergi dari kelas (gak niat amat jadi guru..).

"Eh, pertemuan School patrol jam 2 siang? Di mana tempatnya?", kata Len menanggapi yang dikatakan oleh Miku barusan "hmm.. gimana kalo di gedung tempat kita biasa kumpul, itu loh rumah kecil yang udah gak dipake itu, kayak biasanya?" saran Yuuma "ya, boleh juga lagipula ini bukan resmi-resmian kayak harus di restoran", kata Miku menanggapi usul Yuuma "Ok, kalau begitu School Patrol kumpul jam 2 di tmpat biasa ya", kata Rin menggebrak meja "kalau begitu bubar!", kata Miku lagi.

Baiklah mungkin reader bingung kan School Patrol itu apa? Mau dijelasin? Tunggu setelah yang satu ini! *digamparmassa baiklah karna para massa(?) udah gak sabaran maka ini penjelasannya:

Jeng jeng jeng *SFX gagal total*

School Patrol itu kumpulan beberapa siswa-siswi VocaGakuen yang dibuat untuk mencegah kericuhan dan merosotnya(?) harga diri sekolah akibat murid-murid berandalan, juga kurangnya harga diri, dan semangat para murid. Istilah singkatnya mereka bertugas menyelesaikan masalah siswa-siswi VocaGaku. Terbentuk atas ide gila Miku yang melihat neginya disiksa oleh beberapa siswa alias dibuang(gak elit kan alasannya?), jadi dia mengundang Rin sang pencinta jeruk, dan Len sang pencinta pisang(di bawa Rin masuk keanggotaan) pada Awalnya grup ini bernama NegiOrenjiBanana atau disingkat NOB namun setelah negara api menyarang *authorditimpukkulitpisang eh salah setelah Luka dan Kaito bergabung maka Luka yang Waras mengubah nama yang kurang elit itu menjadi school patrol, School Patrol pun berkembang karna Miku DKK terus merekrut(baca:memaksa) beberapa siswa dan siswi menjadi anggotanya sehingga ahkirnya jumblah total mereka 10, yaitu:

Hatsune Miku (Ketua sekaligus pendiri)

Kagamine Rin (Wakil)

Kagamine Len (Anggota 1)

Megurine Luka (Anggota 2)

Shion Kaito (Anggota 3)

Mizki (Anggota 4)

Yuuma (Anggota 5)

Ututane Piko (Anggota 6)

Kamui Gakupo (Anggota 7)

Oliver (Anggota 8)

Nah itulah yang namanya School Patrol jelaskan?

Back to the Story…

Jam 2

"MANA SI BAKAITO!" teriak Miku yang nyolong Toanya tukang jeruk teladan kita! (taukan? Si 'jejerukbelidong'?langanannya Rin yang lagi obral itu loh) "beli es krim lah apalagi?", kata orang di situ yang udah tau kebiasaan teman mereka yang satu ini "udah lah Mik, mulai aja nanti juga dia ke sini", kata Len yang udah mengenal teman laki-lakinya itu "Jadi mari kita mu-" kata kata Miku terputus dengsn suara Braak dari pintu semua pun menengok ke arah itu "Gomen Minna, hah.. hah.. aku baru di kejer-kejer sama meiko-sensei gara-gara lupa beliin dia sake" kata Kaito sambil ngos-ngosanria(?) "ya, udah duduk sana!", kata Miku sambi nunjuk kursi di sebelah kanan Len, Kaito pun duduk di tempat yang di tunjuk Miku tadi.

" Ne, minna pembicaraan tadi bikin aku haus."kata Oliver "Yah memang udara lagi panas banget nih, pengen beli minum juga sih tapi males keluarnya", Kata Mizki sambil ngipasin dirinya dengan Kipas pinknya "terus Siapa dong yang beli?", Kata Piko sambil meletakan kepalanya di meja "kalau begitu, Kaito Yuuma! Kalian beli minum ya.." kata Miku "Lagi?", sahut mereka bersamaan "ya, dari dulu kan kalia jadi panitia Perminuman kita", Kata Miku 'sejak kapan memangnya?' batin kedua laki-laki itu "Ayolah klo nggak aku sumpel mulut kalian pake Sandalnya Miku loh" kata Mizki mengancam, memang sandalnya Miku itu baunya cetar membahana sehingga susah di jelaskan jadi ya begitu kedua Laki-laki itu menyerah dan keluar membeli Minum.

5 menit kemudian mereka Pulang bawa masing-masing 1 kantong keresek putih berisi 5 kaleng soda.

"Eh? soda, ya? Emang gak ada Jus kotakan yang biasanya kalian beli?", kata Miku memperhatikan bungkus kaleng itu yang berwarna merah bertuliskan Coke, "yah abisnya minimarket itu tutup jadi kami ke mesin minuman, kebetulan cuman ada soda, ya kami beli soda", kata Kaito santai, "kalau gitu ada kembalian?" kata Luka mengingat bahwa soda lebih murah dari jus kotak yang biasa mereka beli "Ada, Nih!", kata Yuuma sambil menyerahkan beberapa uang receh "oh, ya udah minum aja lagipula seingat ku kalian juga suka soda kan?", kata Oliver mengambil sebuah kaleng soda yang masih dingin itu diikuti teman-temannya.. "ne, Yuuma-san", kata Mizki "apa?" kata Yuuma "hmm bukannya, mesin minuman itu pake koin receh ya? Kok kalian bisa beli pake kertas?", kata Mizki "iya juga sih pantesan kayak aneh bawa uang kertas bisa ke mesin minuman." Kata Piko "Oh, masalah itu, tadi kami juga bingung mau gimana abis minimarket yang lain jaraknya jauh jadi coba cari mesin minuman, untung aja kami di kasih tau ama bapak-bapak yang lewat situ kalo di situ bisa pake uang kertas dan dapat kembalian tapi yah kembaliannya receh, katanya itu Smart Drink Machine atau di sebut SDM jadi kalau kalian nemu mesin berlogo SDM bisa aja bayar pake uang kertas.", kata Yuuma sedangkan yang lain (-Kaito) hanya ber-oh-ria.

Beberapa menit kemudian minuman mereka habis jadi ya mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing lag, kayak membaca, main game, e-mailan,dll.

Drrrt drrt drrt tiba-tiba handphone Oliver berbunyi pertanda Ia mendapat telpon lalu Oliver mengangkat Telpon itu ini dialog-nya([] =yang bicara di telpon ""=oliver):

[Hello]

"Hello, ini siapa ya?"

[OLIVER! INI PAMANMU LUPA APA PAMAN GAK TERLALU BISA PAKE BAHASA JEPANG? UDAHLAH PAKE BAHASA INGGRIS!] (yang di telpon mulai sewot)

"(sweatdrop) okay-okay, don't be angry so fast I guess uncle is my friend so.. yeah I speak japanesse don't angry okay?"

[okay-okay I forgive you, oh yeah Oliver can you get my packet at the post office and Give that to your dad? I try to call him but his phone don't active]

"okay at what post office?"

[Aoi yubinkyoku]

"aoi yubinkyoku? ok see you later"

[thanks, see ya]

Kembali ke mode normal

"hah.. aneh-aneh aja" kata Oliver menghela napas lega(?) "Siapa?", kata Piko "Pamanku. Dia minta aku ngambil paket di kantor pos Aoi Yubinkyoku.", kata Oliver "Aoi Yubinkyoku? Terdengar Asing", kata Piko "Oh Aoi Yubinkyoku ya? Aku sering kesana buat beli Perangko. Perangko di sana Unik dan bagus-bagus loh tapi kantor pos-nya mah kecil dan terpencil, bahkan awalnya pas itu aku kira mini market. Untung aku liat spanduknya" kata Mizki dengan santai sambil kembali mengipasi dirinya lagi "oh, ne Mizki-san bisa kasih tau tempatnya gak?", kata Oliver "oh Itu, itu mah kalau dari sini jaraknya kira-kira 15 menit kalau jalan kaki, tinggal jalan lurus terus kalau ada gang belok kanan, gang nya kecil banget jadi hati-hati becek lagi gangnya terus klo udah di gang tinggal lurus aja. Kantor posnya dindingnya biru muda atapnya biru tua", kata Mizki "Biru ya? Pantesan dinamain Aoi Yubinkyoku (Aoi Yubinkyoku: Kantor pos biru)", kata Oliver "kalau ke rumah ku jaraknya berapa menit?", tanya Oliver lagi "hm 20 menitanlah, ne ngapain nanya itu?", kata Mizki "Abisnya aku di suruh nganter ke Ayah " kata Oliver yang di jawab dengan kata oh dari Mizki "kamu mau ke rumahmu? Kalau gitu aku ikut aku mau ke perpustakaan di sebelah rumahmu buat balikin buku, saama beli perangko yang katanya unik itu" kata Piko sambil balik dari tempat duduk nya. Mereka pun pergi ke kantor pos itu.

"Eh, Gakupo!", kata Luka berteriak pada Gakupo "ada apa?", tanya Gakupo tanpa mengalikan pandangngannya dari majalah yang di bacanya "A-ku lupa hari ini kita tugas ngisi harian kelas 2-D!" kata Luka "Oh, iya aku juga lupa!", seru Gakupo "kalau gitu, gomen ya minna kita harus pergi bye!" kata luka sambil nyeret(?) Gakupo ke kelas 2-D.

"yah sepi nih",kata Miku lalu menit selanjutnya berlangsung menyebalkan

BRRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu di buka dengan kasarnya

"school patrol! Bantu aku dong hosh hosh", kata seseorang siswa di situ Momone Momo atau biasa dipanggil Momo "Eh Momo-san ada apa?", tanya miku heran "Bantu Aku .." kata Momo

**TO BE CONTIUED**

* * *

Aiko: Ah, Ahkirnya selesai

Hiyori: kok ada tulisan To Be Continued sih?

Aiko: Oh itu Biar keren aja *mata bling-bling*

Hiyori: *Sweatdrop*

Kiri: *dateng dengan tubuh basah kuyup karnya hujan* Help Me!

Aiko: Ada apa?

Kiri: Aku dikejer Yura nee-san!

Hiyori: kalu gitu duduk sana Yura gak mungkin ke sini ya kan Aiko-san aktifin anti-kirikaze sister ya please *puppy eye*

Aiko: oke kalau Hiyo minta AKS active

Kiri: ahkirnya

Aiko: Jadi biar Aiko baca ini:

Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah permintaan Momo? Mau tahu? Atau tempe? *digebuk* terus RnR ya minna-san kite ketemu di chap selanjutnya Aiko mau bantu Hiyo ngeringin badannya Kiri kasihan dia basah kuyup.


End file.
